end of time
by newdaytomorrow
Summary: L bumps into a young girl who suddenly turn him into her boyfriend! the girl seems like shes in trubble but she's suddently in much bigger truble than L thought and now he has to help her. a L love story
1. a not so feelingless kiss

His hair was long down his face, he wasn't usually walking outside since that could be dangerous for him but he had needed to clear his mind.

''AUCH!'' a girl voice yelled when he walked into her and she fell.

''I am so sorry!'' L said fast as he helped her get up on her feet.

He saw that she was really young, maybe 16 or something near.

He heard yelling, some people came straight towards L and the young girl.

''I were not done talking to you!'' one of the people yelled at the girl.

She was standing straight forward with a look that could kill '' but I were done talking to you'' she said with a low voice ''were over, I broke up with you''

''yeah! Without a reason!'' he yelled.

The girl suddenly turned towards L with an apologizing glance ''I said I'm in love with somebody else''

''yeah who?!'' the guy yelled.

''this guy'' she said taking L's hand in hers.

''that person?'' the guy laughed ''yeah right! Prove it!''

The girl let go of L's hand but before he could walk away, her hand was behind his neck pushing him down so their lips touched.

''c'mon hon. were leaving'' she said and started dragging L away from the guys.

Long enough from the guys she looked at L ''I'm really sorry!'' she apologized ''I hope your girlfriend don't mind''

L didn't know what to say and it was like somebody else was talking when he said ''its ok, I'm actually single''

''I'm still sorry I shouldn't have done that to you''

''it is ok! It fine'' he said, but it wasn't what he would have said.

She smiled ''ok, thanks..'' she opened her mouth again, and closed it ''CAN I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO APPOLOGISE?!'' she yelled.

''no..'' L sayd ''didn't I say it was fine?''

She looked long at him ''you want to grab a coffee?''

''n..'' he didn't get to finish cuss she took his hand in her, and a feeling just burned in him.

''ok'' he said.

''I'm Yona by the way!'' she said with a cute smile.


	2. give me a call!

**Yona felt a little weird since she didn't really knew the man, but the feeling she had gotten when she kissed him was so different that anything else!**

**His dark hair next to the pale skin and dark ring under his eyes made him look sick, but at the same time, he was amazingly handsome!**

**He was sitting is the chair in a weird position ''ehm… '' Yona started ''you haven't really told me your name''**

''**hideki ryuga'' he answered.**

''**no..'' Yona started getting another feeling, something special about this guy! Not only that feeling that she got but he it seemed like he shouldn't be here.**

**He was just sitting there, putting thousands of spoons with sugar in it.**

''**that is weird'' Yona said.**

''**how is that weird to you'' hideki asked.**

''**how can your name be the exact same name as the singer Hideki Ryuga?'' she was really wondering why, the thing wasn't that his name was the same but that he said it like it wasn't his.**

**L was just looking at Yona, she couldn't really be serious!**

**Was she really just wondering why the same name was on the singer and him?**

**Or she had understood it?**

''**its not your real name, is it?'' she suddenly asked.**

**She was smart.**

**He weren't supposed to answer what he did, but with a low voice he said ''no..''**

**She smiled ''of course not'' not when kira is floating around like it is''**

''**it?'' L asked, confused as one of the first time he ever been confused.**

''**yeah.. '' she said ''since we don't know what sex kira is I call him it, just like you would do to a baby you don't know the gender for.''**

**L smiled she was maybe smart, but she was still a kid ''I have to go now'' L said and stood up.**

''**wait!'' she said fast and L stopped moving ''don't you want my number?''**

**L was shocked, she wanted to give him her number!**

**She took a pen and took away the sleeves of his sweater to write her number there.**

''**there you go!'' she said ''can I have yours?''**

**L didn't have a choice, and anyway he actually wanted to see her again, he wrote down one of his many false numbers on her hand.**

''**call me then?'' she asked.**

''**sure'' he lied ''bye, he left''**

**She looked after him as he walked.**

**The night was falling and in the headquarters you could only find L sitting with tons of candy, looking over every detail from the Kira case.**

**This was maybe the hardest case he ever had and he was still in deep thoughts when he heard a phone ring.**

''**Hello?'' he said waiting to hear who was on the other side.**

''**h.. h.. Hideki r.. Ryuga?'' it was a girls voice and L knew who it was at once!**

''**Yona?'' he said ''are you crying?''**

''**yes..'' she cried ''I need your help''**


End file.
